The Time Turners
by mulch potter
Summary: Albus Potter goes to Hogwarts for his sixth year. This year, himself and his fellow students are in for many surprises in Hogwarts. Meanwhile, at work, Harry undertakes a new mission, amidst some mysterious events.


Harry Potter was bored, so bored that he took the liberty of sleeping whenever possible, even whilst he worked.

Once the war ended, he and his friends were given free entry into Auror training, despite the fact they had not taken their N.E.W.T level exams. Hermione, however had decided to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts before taking up a job.

After three years of vigorous Auror training; Harry and Ron were finally taken into the highly-esteemed workforce headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Initially, their job was fairly easy and enjoyable, aiding other Aurors in the capture of the several Death Eaters and some other trouble makers. But after that they really did not have any work to do. It seemed as if no other wizard in England was bad except Voldemort.

So, a few years into their jobs, it felt as if they only worked for the sole reason of their salary, and they did not really enjoy working.

Harry's personal life was far better than his work environment. He had his loving wife, Ginny Weasley and three children, named James, Albus and Lily. James was in his Seventh year at Hogwarts, Albus in his sixth year, and Lily was in her fifth. They lived happily in the house where Harry's mother and father had resided before their death in Godric's Hollow. He also owned a house in Grimmauld Place.

Harry's friend Ron was married to Hermione and they had a girl named Rose who was currently doing her sixth year at Hogwarts with Albus. Once Harry had decided that he was going to live in Godric's hollow they had naturally decided to move in as neighbours.

Harry was also God-Parent to Teddy Lupin, who had completed his seventh year two years before, and was now, working in Gringotts.

In the Auror Office, Kingsley had retired and Dawlish became the new head Auror and, to Harry's complete surprise, made him as his deputy. Harry was pleased about the choice; Dawlish was a more competent wizard and a superb dueller.

It was on one of those days in August; Harry was taking his usual nap behind his desk, when he suddenly heard a voice,

"Sleeping in work, Potter? It's highly unlike you." Harry at once recognized the voice as Dawlish's.

"Actually sir, I usually sleep during this time. Ever since the magical crime rate in London reduced almost to zero, there's nothing else productive to do." joked Harry.

"I have told you hundred times that you need not call me _'__sir__'_. Anyway, the job I am about to offer you now, may reduce some of your frustration." Harry sat up eagerly.

"The Minister has informed me that, the Triwizard Tournament is going to be held again after many years at Hogwarts and the reduced difficulty now, allows even sixteen year old's to participate." Dawlish continued, "He also wants this tournament to be different from the previous ones and has given us full liberty to change it in whatever way we see fit. So that is now your responsibility. You will also be in charge of supervising the security arrangements during the actual event. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Great. Guess that would be fun, thank you, s-sir, I mean Dawlish," Harry corrected himself after receiving a stern look from Dawlish.

"Anytime boy," replied Dawlish before turning on his heel and returning to his own office.

* * * *

Harry left his work room later than usual that night, as he was thinking about what changes he could make to the tournament without changing the basic fundamentals. He felt very happy with the changes that he had thought of and knew that Dawlish would approve of it. He was just about to Disapparate back to Godric's Hollow, when he heard noises coming from the floor where the Department of Mysteries was located.

He quickly jumped into the lift and reached level nine within seconds.

There was a group standing around a single person who appeared to have been stunned.

"What happened here, Greg?" Harry asked a fellow Auror.

"Well, our friend here tried to break into the room where we keep time turners."

"What do you mean by _'__our friend__' _? Does he work here?" questioned Harry.

"Yep, his name is Donald and he works for the Department of MagicalLaw Enforcement," he replied..

"Why would he try to get in there?" said Harry, pointing at the time room.

"Ah! That's the question. Even our friend here cannot answer that. He just keeps on repeating that he does not know why he came to level nine. Well, I think we can leave now," Greg finished shaking his head, and together both of them headed back towards the lift .

As they left the place, Harry saw Law Enforcement workers arriving to detain the stunned guy.

"So do you think it may have been the Imperius Curse?" asked Greg when they had reached the entrance.

"_Imperiused_?" Harry stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and brow furrowed.

Harry composed himself, running a shaking hand through his hair and replied "Yeah, maybe, I suppose."

He was shocked, his heart beating ten to the dozen, for, ever since the destruction of Death Eaters there had not been a single case where people had been Imperiused. Until now.

The next morning during breakfast Harry and his family were sitting around the kitchen table having conversation.

"Do you remember how I have been complaining about how boring my job is?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes, why what happened?"

"At least something a little exciting happened yesterday." Harry told her what happened when Dawlish had entered his office, disturbing his nap.

"Well that's good, now at the least you will stop complaining about your job everyday to me," she joked.

"Dad, don't you think that's an owl?" asked Albus, suddenly, pointing towards a distant speck in the window which was growing larger every second.

"Yeah, I think it's your O.W.L results," replied Harry, looking both excited and nervous..

The owl slowly came towards the house and waited for them to open the window, once it was opened it flew forwards and dropped a piece of parchment on Albus' head.

Albus closed his eyes, as if he was praying to God.

"Open it, I hope you did not fail in any subject except Divination and History of Magic." Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, dad." Albus replied sarcastically and opened the parchment.

He read it once, his eyes sliding left to right, but his face remained expressionless. He passed it to his father silently.

**ORDINARY** **WIZARDING LEVELS**

O : _Outstanding_ E :_Exceeds expectation_  
A : _Acceptable_ P: _Poor_  
T: _Troll_

**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED  
**

Astronomy:E  
Defense against the dark arts :O  
History of magic :O  
Transfiguration:E  
Care of Magical creatures:O  
Potions:O  
Charms:E

Herbology:O

Harry grinned and ruffled Albus' hair. "Son, I never really expected this from you. How could you ?"

"What? Do you think my marks are poor?" asked Albus, fiddling with his sleeve, nervously.

"No, your marks are better than mine! But how could you get an 'O' in History of Magic?"Harry laughed loudly.

"Well, I had lots of help from Rose," Albus replied wryly.

"Yeah, I sort of guessed that," Harry's thoughts drifted to his History of Magic 'revision' before continuing, "I think studying and helping their friends study runs in the whole Granger family. Harry remembered the help Hermione had given them during their years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it surely runs in my wife's family, I reckon." Ron had just entered through the back door."How did you do? Rose's got all O's."

"I did very well, thanks. See it for yourself," said Albus cheerfully as he passed the parchment to his uncle.

"Brilliant," Ron congratulated enthusiastically, nicking Albus' last piece of toast.

Harry suddenly jumped up. "Alright everybody, I have an official announcement to make." Lily and James, who had been eating their breakfast silently, looked up with interest.

"The Triwizard Tournament, which you all know about by now, will be held at Hogwarts this year and sixteen year olds can also participate this time. But it will be with a difference which you will all find out when you get to school this year."

"Cool. I think I will put my name in." Albus and James said in unison.

"What is the surprise, dad?" Lily inquired.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, will it? Just wait for a few more days and you will all come to know."

Harry looked at James and Albus, "As a parent, I would say that Triwizard Tournament is very dangerous and you should not participate in it. But I don't want to stop you from following your heart."

After several minutes of constant pestering from the children begging to know about the Triwizard surprise, Harry and Ron sped out of the house and disapparated to the Ministry, whilst the rest of the Potters settled back into the mundane, routine duties that were required of them during school holidays.


End file.
